To Run or Not To Run
by RockNation
Summary: Takato has a nightmare and he wants to run and hide, but will he get help from an unlikely source? Rated T for now Rating may go up. Renakato. First story so please dont flame!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did however, then I'd be rich hahaha. On with the story!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Chapter 1: Takato's Dream**

It was cold and raining in downtown Shinjuku, the wind blew through Takato's hair as he squinted through the rain at a large digimon towering over him. Pulling out his D-Arc he glanced at the 3D screen, "Kuwagamon, eh? Virus Type, Special Attacks: Scissors Claw, and Power Guillotine." Takato ground out through the wind, "Guilmon!" He yelled, after a few seconds he looked around himself to find his partner glaring back at him, his normally friendly and warm eyes turned an eerie blood red. "Guilmon..? Buddy, whats wrong with you?" Takato asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Guilmon continued to stare at him.

"PYRO SPHERE!" Guilmon spat a large fireball at his tamer,

"GUILMON!" Takato managed to scream before the blast enveloped his entire being burning him to the core.

Takato awoke with a start, "Guilmon!" he screamed grabbing his chest feeling his heart banging against his ribcage painfully, trying to slow his heartbeat to normal he began taking long deep breaths until he heard the childish voice of his partner.

"Takatomon? Did Guilmon do something wrong?" Guilmon asked his ears pulling themselves against his head, while pointing at himself dumbly. "Takatomon?" He called again, beginning to worry he stood up and walked to his tamers bedside.

"No buddy, just had a bad dream." Takato assured his scared partner. "Go back to sleep, Guilmon."

"Okay." Guilmon decided to jump on Takato's bed and wrapped his arm around Takato in an effort to protect him. "Goodnight, Takatomon."

"Goodnight, boy." with that Takato closed his eyes and let much needed sleep overtake him with a safe feeling overflowing through his partner into his fear stricken body. 'I hope this isn't a sign of what's to come in the future.' was Takato's last thought before he blacked out.

Takato was awoken at early noon on a Saturday, by the shrill ringing of his D-Arc. "What the-" came his groggy reply, he sat up and gazed around his room to find his partner Guilmon staring out the window. Guilmon's pupils dialated to a dangerous size, growling at something. "What is it boy?"

"I smell a digimon nearby, Takatomon." Guilmon mumbled, striding through the open window and jumping over the railing on the outside deck. Takato's eyes widened, 'Please.. no...' he thought to himself as he hesitantly gripped his jacket and flew through his bedroom door, "Be back in a bit mom!" He yelled before rushing out the door grabbing his deck of cards from the side table and slamming the door shut in his wake.

'Guilmon!' the memory flashed before his eyes once again, he was standing in a rain storm staring up at a Kuwagamon as he looked behind him he saw his partner glaring at him with an eerie blood red stare. His trademark special move glowing from the inside of his mouth; 'Guilmon? What's the matter, boy?' he remembered saying, then as it happened in the dream his partner and best friend spat the fireball at him and the blast engulfed his entire being burning him from the outside to his inner core.

"TAKATOMON!" Guilmon's call tore him from his daydream as he made his way through the cloudy digital field, looking around himself. Unlike in his dream the night before he found that Rika and Henry were both already there accompanied by their partners, Renamon and Terriermon. Lifting his goggles from his eyes to rest on the top of his forehead, Renamon who had been watching him had a slightly worried look on her face.

'I wonder what' wrong with him.' Renamon thought to herself as she glanced back at the Digimon that had found a way to bio-emerge, it was a Beelzemon except it was attired in all red.

Terriermon glanced at the newcomer with a thoughtful expression, "What do we call this big lug?" he wondered aloud earning a glare from Henry for his efforts. "What?" The Dogbunny Digimon asked in question.

"Great, piss off the Mega why don't you. That's so what we need right now." Henry replied to his sometimes overly blunt partner's inquisition, with that they both looked to Rika and Renamon who both seemed to be focused soley on Takato. 'Hmmm... I wonder what's wrong with Takato.' Henry thought as he pulled out his D-Arc readying himself for his partner to digivolve.

"Enough talk!" Rika called, "Renamon?" she practically asked if her partner was ready, to her surprise Renamon had already jumped at the Beelzemon and readied herself for her signature.

"DIAMOND -" Renamon began but before she could launch her attack Beelzemon had knocked her back with his tail. Renamon flew through the air with such velocity that the concrete crumbled beneath her when she landed hard on the ground, "Dammit..." she grumbled as she tried to pick herself up but she fell back to the cold earth. Rika gazed at her parnter in horror.

"NO!" She shrieked.

"Hahaha! I knew I could make it. Now you will die! Inferno Double Shot!" The Beelzemon called as he withdrew his guns as if he was in a western and began firing at the tamers and digimon, emitting screams of immense pain. "You can call me, InfernoBeelzemon!"

Impmon was in the middle of drawing pictures with his two tamers, when out of nowhere he felt a twinge of danger coming from across the way from where he was. "Oh, what now!" he ground out through clenched teeth, suddenly his eyes widened as he sensed a few familiar things. "Dammit! Those kids seem to always get into trouble." Impmon stated as he stood, earning the surprised looks from his tamers. "Ai, Mako. I have to go."

Ai and Mako looked at eachother and then glanced back at the purple imp in fear, "No!" they yelled in unison; they too standing and standing close to Impmon, thinking about it for a few minutes the twins sighed heavily. "Okay... Please be careful Impmon." Ai asked, as she hugged her partner and friend. Mako just nodded in agreement, as he couldn't find words in fear of breaking down and crying.

"Don't worry guys. I will, heh this gun you guys gave me before will help lots!" Impmon stated as he was engulfed in a bright light as he began his Digivolution:

**DIGIVOLUTION: **

**"Impmon Warp Digivolve to... Beelzemon!" **

"Don't worry kiddies, I'll be just peachy!" Beelzemon stated as he bent down and embraced his tamers and friends in a bear hug, with that he stood and jumped into the air, as his wings spread out allowing him to soar through the air with unpresidented speed and agility. 'I'm coming ya bozo's!' he thought as he flew towards the foggy part of town with a smile on his face.

**So that's it people for chapter 1, this is my first ever Digimon fic, so please bare with me. R&R is muchly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I got some great feedback on the previous chapter although I did get some constructive criticism in order to help me along thanks to ECHO230! Anyways on with chapter two this one is intentionally for you my friend. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon although myself and the entire Digimon Fanbase would be perfect for that! hahaha.**

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**DIGIVOLUTION**

**Chapter 2: Double Trouble**

Takato was frozen in place, unable to move in fear as he watched the bullets fly towards him. Suddenly there was a yellow blur and then there was nothing, no pain or anything; he had squeezed his eyes shut in fear and missed what had happened. Opening his eyes he saw himself being cradled in the arms of the one and only fox digimon; Renamon. "Rena- What happened?" he asked. Renamon gazed down at him, her eyes filled with concern.

"How do you feel?" Renamon asked. Giving the gogglhead tamer a quick once over with worried eyes.

"I'm okay, I guess." Takato deadpanned. Eyes dead.

"Good, cause you're gonna need your energy to explain to me, just what in the hell you were doing!" Renamon scolded, as she glared at her friend. "If I hadn't have been there-" Renamon was stopped short as she sensed a presence entering the digital field, it was Impmon; rather Beelzemon but Impmon nonetheless.

"Hey, Why don't yer' pick on someone yer' own size der' bub!" Beelzemon growled, his eyes widening. "Well isn't this a slap to the face, I'm fighting... me!" He growled again, and looked around himself, looking at Renamon; "Hey foxface! get everyone out of here." He called, facing his red Doppelganger. (For those who dont know what a doppelganger is, it's a clone of ones self.)

InfernoBeelzemon blinked a couple times in surprise, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Beelzemon!"

"No I am!"

"NO me!"

"I am, Beelzemon!" Takato and the tamers and their parnters are glancing back and forth between the two infuriated Demon Lords, sweatdropping. "The Demon Lord of Gluttony!" InfernoBeelzemon claimed, laughing maniacly.

"SHUT UP! CORONA BLASTER!" the blast engulfed the red doppelganger and soon it overpowered him; turning him to data, for reasons unknown to anybody he let the data dissipate. Sighing, "No one, claims to be me and gets away with it!" with that he transformed back to Impmon, and sighed once again. Impmon was irate, how dare some digimon claim to be the Demon Lord of Gluttony! Thats his rightful title dammit, _'I'm the one and only Beelzemon!'_ Renamon had an amused look on her foxy features as she watched the self proclaimed Demon Lord; throw a hissy fit to end all. She shook her head as she turned her attention to the others, in particular Takato who had not moved from the spot that Renamon had placed him none too gently.

_'What in the world is wrong with that boy?' _Renamon thought to herself, unbeknownst to her she had a slight audience in the form of one Rika Nonaka. She blushed lightly as she realised she was caught daydreaming, "What?" She asked her tamer hastily, "I'm just looking." glancing down at her feet unsure of what else to say and in some sort of embarrassment?

"For what would be the next question." Rika responded with a raised eyebrow in question, _'Renamon never acted like this before... hmmm?' _shaking her head in disbelief she departed with a simple nod of acceptance, "She's probably in love with Takato for all I know." she said softly as she walked away, she smiled slightly as she past Henry and Terriermon waving a goodbye; she began on her way home.

Unknown to Rika, with the ability of super hearing from both Renamon and Guilmon had both heard her clear as day. Renamon once again turned to see Takato standing still a far away look in his eyes; noticing that Guilmon was talking with Terriermon and Henry while walking back to the park. _'How can they just leave him?' _she thought as she slowly made her way over to the oblivious tamer. "Takato?" Renamon stammered, now why would she stammer she's one of the strongest digimon mentally and physically. This disturbed the kitsune she would get to the botttom of this little problem.

"Huh? Oh hey, Renamon." Takato's eyes were bloodshot; Renamon was able to tell from the quick glance he sent her way, Takato just wasn't in game mode at the moment. Hell, he's probably so far in his own world he'd walk into a lake and think nothing of it. "Where are you heading?" He so softly that even Renamon had to strain to hear what was said; _'Why do I feel so lost?' _He thought to himself as he tripped over a branch in the clearing they battled in, he began to fall closing his eyes he waited for the impact that never came. Opening his eyes he looked up to see Renamon holding him tightly to her chest; although he'd probably never admit it to anyone but he liked the feeling her soft mane had on his flushed face. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her back unconciously and shocking himself and Renamon to no end he began to sob.

Renamon looked at the once strong and proud tamer; now as if close to broken and lost, she had always wondered how this human could stand up to the most horrific digimon and not waver but he trips over a stick and yet he starts to sob like a small child, she almost chuckled at the irony of that thought. However, she stopped herself because she got the impression that there was more to it, that she'd not yet understand unless she were to talk to him. That thought seemed to have sparked an interest in the normally quiet and distant digimon; "I'll go wherever you go, Takato." Renamon added after much thought to the situation.

"What? You serious? Don't you have to be with Rika?" Takato deadpanned as he wiped away a stray tear from his cheek, he mentally kicked himself for how weak and childish he sounded and for crying like a little baby; Takato was supposed to be the leader of the Digimon Tamers. _'That didn't sound childish at all Gogglehead.' _He could just hear Rika making fun of his vulnerability at this very second.

"It seems that you are the one who needs someone right now." Renamon smiled.

_'Wow, she actually smiled... I don't think she's ever smiled before.'_ Takato thought to himself mildly as he regained his footing after being in Renamon's strong arms for the past ten minutes just staring at her eyes; he turned a bright crimson at the memory of being held like a little baby by the kitsune but soon found that he didn't really care at that moment. "Okay, but I was just going to go home. Guilmon is staying over at Henry's cuz Jaunyuu wants to research something on virus type digimon." _Oh no, what will my parents think... they flip when I talk to a girl, what'll they think if I bring one home! A digimon although, but it's almost the same thing isn't it?'_ "This oughta be fun... okay, lets go then." Unknown to Takato, Renamon was jumping and cheering on the inside; for a reason that was lost on her.

That's chappy 2! remember R&R tell me what you thought! Kudos!


End file.
